1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relating to a brassiere pad, especially to a pad with two resilient layers and lower position between said two resilient layers provided a magnetic insert layer which enable to prevent the breasts spread outwardly and achieve the purpose of making breasts centralized and enhanced. Furthermore, perhaps it may obtain the massage function through said magnetic layer.
2. Description of Related Art
The brassiere or so-called under dress is the closest dress for a female. If dressed properly, it could be helpful to the bodyline or figure of the wearer and make her more attractive. But, if dressed improperly, the effect is adversely. Thus, except wearer""s personal factor, the shape and structure are the major factors for which must be taken into account.
In general, the breast size of Eastern women is smaller than the breast size of Western women. Therefore the brassiere pad design is the subject the designer pays attention to.
The conventional brassiere pad, such as Taiwan Patent Application No.: 85219929 titled xe2x80x9cBrassiere Cupsxe2x80x9d in which one resilient layer made of fabrics and a non-woven polyester fiber layer then insert a knitting cloths layer between these two layers which enable to enhance the breast size in visual appeal. The another prior art is Taiwan Patent Application No: 89208721 namely xe2x80x9cThe brassiere cup with versatile resilient support mechanismxe2x80x9d in which there is a non-woven cloth inserted between two sponge layers for support the breasts. Besides, there are several different types, such as inserting a liquid bag, magnetic stone, as well as air through apparatus. Obviously, the brassiere manufacturers consider this as an important subject could be further studied.
In fact, the function of brassiere pad, except breasts enhance, shielding, and supporting, they must provide the function to prevent the breasts spread outwardly. In other words, make the breasts centralized and enhanced. If the brassiere pad could obtain the massage function will be an extra advantage.
The crux of the present invention is to provide a brassiere pad which comprising: an inner layer made of resilient material; an outer layer made by of resilient material and dimension corresponding to said inner layer; and a magnetic insert layer which made by of rubber and magnetic powder mixture and dimensioned smaller than the inner layer and outer layer; said magnetic insert layer is inserted into the lower portion between said inner layer and said outer layer.